


Sweet & Easy

by Ginnumeru



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnumeru/pseuds/Ginnumeru
Summary: Jihyo plans to show her girlfriend just how proud she is of her. And, of course, the first step has to be making the night perfect for the two of them.





	Sweet & Easy

She stands on the tips of her toes, reaching up to fiddle through the basket on the bathroom’s vanity shelf.

Golden pear. Iris flower. Twilight. Black rose. No...none of those are what she wants. She already has her sights set on a specific one just for this occasion. It has to be perfect. So she continues her search.

It’s her own fault, really, for hoarding so many of these. Yet she always kept her collection of bath bombs stocked. Some were for simple relaxation days, while others were more for emergency stress-relief. In this case, she would consider it more of a “last-minute celebration of your girlfriend’s new promotion” type of reasoning.

And the first step just _has_ to be getting the bathwater just perfect for her girlfriend.

After fiddling through the assortment a bit more, she finally picks the one she wants. Sex bomb. A classic. One that turns the water a beautiful shade of pink and smells just like jasmine. Certainly one that would fit the mood for tonight.

With that, she sets the item down and heads back into the bedroom, maroon, sheer robe flowing behind her.

It’d be accurate to say Jihyo had took a decent amount of care preparing their little celebration. And she did especially well for herself considering it was a bit last-minute.

Sana had called her earlier that day, nearly out of breath over the phone. At first, Jihyo was incredibly worried for her girlfriend. The day prior she had been expressing concerns about her performance in the workplace, and that concern only got worse when her boss had scheduled a talk with her. Sana had gone into work that day thinking she was sure to get fired, and the phone call only made Jihyo feel the same.

But it was the complete opposite. Sana’s boss had promoted her to manager of her own team, being incredibly pleased with her work ethic and dedication. When she shared this information with Jihyo, Sana practically bursted with joy. Jihyo was incredibly happy for her too (but wanted to curse Sana a bit for worrying her on the phone). And after Sana was done gushing about her job, she told Jihyo that tonight a few of her coworkers were taking her out to dinner to celebrate. The way she hesitantly told Jihyo her plans told Jihyo that Sana may have felt a little bad about not coming home immediately. However, Jihyo assured her it was more than alright. They both agreed that they would go out for dinner that weekend, and ended the call with sweet goodbyes.

That wasn’t the end of it for Jihyo, though. She texted the other woman a bit later asking her around what time she would come home, and Sana assured her she would be back around ten. No later, as she certainly wanted to see her girlfriend at a decent time for a cozy night cuddled up together. But Jihyo had other plans. And those plans included a little relaxation before fucking her girlfriend just as good as she deserved.

She looks around the bedroom, making sure she has everything set up so she can do exactly that.

A few items on the nightstand, an incense burning, some rose petals around the bed, and some fresh sheets.

It was all perfect.

The icing on the cake is the very robe that Jihyo was wearing. She hadn’t shown it off to Sana yet and, even if she would only have it on for a few minutes, she knew the other woman would appreciate it. She can’t wait to see the look on her face.

And, needless to say, Sana is very surprised when she sees her.

The moment she had heard the keys jingle, door close, and Sana announce her arrival, Jihyo had strutted out into the hallway to give her girlfriend a little preview of what was to come.

She’d posed herself provocatively against the frame of the door, waiting for her girlfriend to finish locking the door. It was a bit hard to suppress the slight embarrassment she had from being in such a ridiculous stance. Her arm raised slightly above her, supporting her weight as she leaned into the wall. The other hand rested against the swell of her hip. It made her feel a little goofy, but she was sure it’d pay off when Sana (What was she even doing now? Still taking off her shoes?) eventually turned around.

The younger woman would admit she got a bit impatient, so she cleared her throat in hoped of gaining Sana’s attention.

Oh did it work alright.

So there her girlfriend currently stood, in front of the door, mouth slightly agape, not quite sure what to say yet.

Jihyo takes it upon herself to clear the air.

“Welcome home baby.” She saunters over to the doorway Sana is frozen in. “I know we said she would celebrate later, but… I thought I might give you a little gift tonight. For being so hard-working and all.”

Her girlfriend is still rendered speechless. Eyes scanning Jihyo’s whole body. Transfixed on the parts of her body that peek through the sheer fabric of the robe, nothing underneath.

The younger woman smiles before getting closer. Her hand caresses Sana’s cheek, glides down to Sana’s shoulder. Then it ever so slowly pushes the sleeve of her blazer off.

Eyes meet each other. Sana gulps. Jihyo just continues to look pleased with herself.

“Why don’t you take all of this off, right here, right now, and relax. You’ll meet me in the bathroom in the next five minutes, won’t you?” she pouts.

It takes a moment, but her girlfriend responds excitedly. “With you looking like that? Of course I will babe.” Sana’s wavering voice (probably from the anticipation) betrays her banter a bit.

“Great.” She backs up once again, giving Sana a better view. The next second, Jihyo’s robe is opened and she lets the soft material slide off of her tantalizingly, leaving her bare.

“I’ll be waiting,” she punctuates with a wink, and chuckles as she hears Sana scramble to get her things off the moment she turns.

When they’re finally both in the bathroom, it’s all giggles and smiles while sliding their hands up each other’s bodies, eagerly waiting for the tub to fill. When the water level is just right, Jihyo goes to turn off the faucet. Not before grabbing the bath bomb that still sat atop the sink, of course. Wisps of steam dance across her skin, just the way they both like it. Both their baths always tended to run hot, and tonight was no different.

The only thing that would be different, in Sana’s case, was the addition from Jihyo’s supply to the water.

She watches mesmerizingly as the pretty pink color swirls around the water, bubbles rippling up from the center. Jihyo is entranced. That is until she realizes her girlfriend isn’t standing next to her yet. She slightly glances behind her only to be amused at the other woman. Considering Jihyo was naked, and was bending over the edge of the tub, she can pretty much guess where Sana’s gaze is directed at.

But that was just like Sana, wasn’t it?

Jihyo smirks before speaking up, “How about you come over here and get a little closer to me, hm? Unless you’d rather stay over there and ogle the whole time.”

Sana’s face flushes before she scurries over next to Jihyo’s side. She must’ve been decently embarrassedat being caught, because she doesn’t say another word. Instead, she presses herself flush against Jihyo. Buries her face into the her neck. Leaves little kisses below her jaw after a moment. And Jihyo is more than content with it all. But after a while, the bubbles begin to fizzle out and the two have to separate.

Jihyo gives a soft smile when they eventually part. “Well?” She asks invitingly, “Shall we get in?”

Sana smiles back just as gently and nods.

Their skin soft and sensitive, both women finally slide into the water.

They sit with Jihyo’s back pressed against Sana’s front. Relaxing into each other’s embrace, they both sigh out contently. The warm water eases the tension from Jihyo’s muscles and she’s sure Sana must be feeling it as well. After all, her girlfriend’s been working so hard. Jihyo knows her angel deserves nothing more than to let all that tension slip away.

Pink tinted water splashing up to kiss Sana’s skin, the scene is just picturesque. Almost as if the whole sight before her is a dream, even. The swirling scent of jasmine only pushes her further into a haze, but it wasn’t like she wanted it to stop anytime soon. Honestly, she wishes she brought her phone in the bathroom to sneak a photo. But even that image wouldn’t compare to being in the moment, just basking in the beauty that is Minatozaki Sana. Her Sana. Her girlfriend.

She really was in love.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Jihyo rushes towards the other woman, water splashing close to the edge. Their lips smash together, teeth nearly clacking. It makes Sana chuckle a bit, before moaning into Jihyo’s own mouth. So much passion flows into it, neither want to stop.

It’s an incredibly amazing feeling, Jihyo discovers.

She finds that it’s so easy to just slide against each other while they kiss. Their bodies glide against each other so beautifully that neither can get enough. Jihyo relishes in the moans of the other woman as she pushes close, sprinkling kisses down her neck as she goes. Two quick bites are left at the base of Sana’s neck before putting she puts her hand on the nape of it, gently ushering Sana to turn and bend forward, hands bracing on the wall she previously had her back against. The woman keeps her head turned, not quite wanting to take her eyes off of Jihyo yet. Most likely to confirm if this was the correct position that Jihyo wanted. All the while, she blushes gorgeously. Partially from the heat, partially from the humiliation of having her ass stuck out in Jihyo’s direction. 

“Is this alright for you?” Jihyo questions, wanting to make sure the embarrassment Sana was surely feeling was alright.

“Yes, it’s ok. Just a little weird I guess, being in this position in the bath and all.” After she finishes answering, she faces forward towards the wall, hands still extended to hold her up.

“Alright then.” Jihyo gets sloshes a bit closer to the other woman. “Just be a good girl for me and tell me if something’s not right, okay?”

The breathy little sigh Sana lets escape tells Jihyo she’s heard. It also tells her that Sana was, expectedly, turned on by the little pet name as well.

Sure, Sana acted flirty with others, but she would _always_ be Jihyo’s good girl. That much would never change. She only really ever acted bratty when she was in a very specific mood. Or at least when Jihyo herself would ask her to, just to spice things up a little.

That didn’t matter much now. Because her girlfriend was already being so compliant for her. And of course, she was going to do her very best since Sana was making her so proud, both sexually and not. With that thought, she lowers her face downward to get to work.

In all honesty, Sana was incorrigible when getting eaten out. She was rowdy, whiny, noisy and, overall, just desperate to hold onto something. The fact that they’re in the tub together just makes it worse. Jihyo can tell the woman isn’t quite sure what to do with herself, not having the comfort of a mattress to thrash onto. But Jihyo doesn’t mind in the slightest. Rather, it just made everything all the more interesting. And Sana seems to be enjoying it too, so what’s there to complain about?

So Jihyo just continues to let Sana whimper and push against her desperately.

She laps at her hungrily. There’s switching between slow licks and quicker flicks of her tongue. All of it making her lover go wild. But she truly loses it when Jihyo pushes her tongue into Sana, wet tongue squirming around to greedily lick up all the juices threatening to spill out.

Soon she pulls her face away, and a whine sounds out from in front of her. But that wouldn’t last long. Jihyo wouldn’t let the woman get too needy. A finger replaces her tongue and slips into Sana. A second one joins not long after.

It must be getting a little difficult for her girlfriend to stay up properly by this point, so Jihyo does whatever she can to make her come quickly. She starts to tease and rub at Sana’s thighs, two fingers of the other hand still pressing deep into her. From the way she tenses around them, Jihyo can tell that Sana is close. All it takes is a few more licks and a few more pumps of her fingers before the other woman’s whimpers start to reach that wonderful pitch that Jihyo knows all too well.

And when Sana finally comes, she's shaking. The water around them splashes with each tremor, soaking the floor. Not that Jihyo cared about that much.

“Looks like someone made a bit of a mess,” Jihyo giggles at her lover’s flushed face, “On the floor, that is.”

“Oh, stop it. It’s your fault anyway.” Sana glares back. She lets herself up off the wall and climbs out of the tub.

“As incredibly amazing and fun as this was, I really want to continue this in the bedroom, y’know?”

That was more than fine with Jihyo. Exactly what she had planned, even. She rises out of the tub, bending back over to lift the drain once she’s out. The two of them dry off with the freshly washed towels set out on the sink earlier.

And Jihyo can just feel the zeal rolling off of her as they do so.

That was another thing Jihyo loved so, so much about Sana. She was always so willing to give her all. Sex was no exception, of course. She knew from the moment that the two had finished their first round, Sana’s mind was whirring, coming up with all the ways she could pay Jihyo back.

But this was Sana’s night. And Jihyo would be sure to show her that when they eventually made their way to the room.

So the two continued to towel off and with Sana taking (not so) discrete glances at Jihyo’s body every couple seconds or so.

When they get to the room, there’s no time for Jihyo to even properly situate herself on the bed, as she’s pinned down to it. Sana licks into her mouth and holds her so tight she can’t even get a word in. Instead she gives into the wet, passionate kisses that have her gasping for air. Leave it to Sana to be so impatient when touching Jihyo.

“As much as I appreciate it baby, this night is supposed to be about you.”

“Besides,” Jihyo continues,”I had… _other_ plans for you tonight.” She smugly motions her eyes to the nightstand beside them, hoping Sana catches on. It only takes a moment for a light gasp to reach Jihyo’s ears, indicating that Sana’s seen what was laid out for her. Sana looks back down at her afterwards.

The way her eyes glisten with anticipation is perfectly gorgeous.

“Well since you’re so excited, let’s get started, okay?” She taps Sana’s hip twice to let her up. Freed from underneath the other woman, she takes the short trip over to the nightstand and smirks at the offending items: a small bottle of lube and (Sana’s favorite) dildo, already attached to the harness. She grabs the items turns back around. Greeting her is the other woman situated on all fours, faced away from the headboard.

“I see someone’s already decided how they want to get fucked,” Jihyo climbs back into bed, situating herself behind Sana, “Not that I mind.”

“Of course. It’s my special day after all, isn’t it?” The cheeky look on her girlfriend’s face amuses Jihyo. But she’d be even more amused to replace that look with a more flushed, breathless one.

So she slips the head of the toy into Sana, relishing in the gasp that comes not too long after. She slips the rest in inch by inch with no problem. Makes sense with how wet Sana had gotten in the past few minutes. Ans she can tell Sana feels full, so full, just like that, if her shaking arms and whimpers were enough to give it away.

Jihyo gives her girlfriend a short moment to adjust to the stretch before she starts moving. She thrusts over and over and over, trying her hardest to hit at the right angle. The sight alone was enough to make her go wild.

For a second, she thinks it’s a little unfortunate Sana doesn’t get to see this wonderful view herself. When she looks up, however, she doesn’t feel as bad anymore. Jihyo had nearly forgotten about the mirror mounted on the wall in front of them. Sure Sana can’t see the same gorgeous view of the strap sinking in over and over, but the woman certainly has a great view of Jihyo taking her from behind, abdomen flexing with each push. Sana had already realized that, obvious through the lidded gaze staring back through the mirror. It was absolutely sinful.

Jihyo breathily chuckles, “Enjoying the view, huh? You like watching me give it to you like this, don’t you baby?”

Sana’s moans are getting louder by the second. She grips on the sheets in front of her, struggles to stay up right when overcome by so much pleasure, nearly falls forward from the force.

But, suddenly, Sana taps twice on the space in front of her. A signal for Jihyo to halt for a moment.

“J-Jihyo, wait,” she pants out. Sana looks like she wants to say more, but clearly she needs a second to gather her bearings. Her face is flushed, her chest heaves, and her legs still tremble with each exhale. Nothing too out of the ordinary from the usual. But Jihyo won’t lie, it worries her a bit.

Maybe she had gone a little too hard this time. Just that thought alone upsets her. She wants to slap herself for not noticing something may have been wrong sooner. But that isn’t important right now. She needs to make sure her Sana is okay.

Her lips press a tender kiss to Sana’s shoulder, eyes still meeting hers in the mirror. “What is it baby? Does something hurt? Need me to slow down a bit?” Hints of her anxiety seep into the questions against her will.

But Sana must seem to know how worried “No, you’re fine it’s just... this may sound a little stupid since I was the one who chose this position in the first place,” her eyes dart away from Jihyo’s gaze in the mirror, “But I was want to be able to look at you directly this time when I...you know....”

Jihyo’s doesn’t speak at first. Now she’ll admit, she was a little surprised by the request. But it was by no means “stupid.” If anything, it was rather endearing that Sana wanted to be so close to her. And it was too cute.

Her girlfriend really was the best.

“That’s perfectly fine,” Jihyo finally speaks. With that, she pulls out and positions the two of them away from the mirror. She makes sure to gently place Sana on her back, letting her head comfortably sink into the pillows.

Once Sana’s situated, Jihyo lines the strap back up again.

“Is this better?” she softly questions. She’s a bit hesitant, but the convincing nod Sana gives her soothes her once more.

“Yep, this is great actually. Just what I wanted.” Sana smiles up at her. She reaches out with her right hand, and the two interlace their fingers together, squeezing tightly. They gaze into each others eyes. Neither say a word.

Only a few beats pass before Sana continues.

“Now come on,” she laughs,”I was pretty close before. Don’t let me fall too far behind.”

Smiles are exchanged as Jihyo starts to thrust. Albeit with much slower, longer strokes this time. Jihyo lets out slight grunts with each thrust, holds her hips firmer, to slide in and fuck her deeper. 

“God…Sana,” she rasps, “You look so beautiful baby. So good for me. Always so good.” The only response she gets to that is a long moan from the older woman. She’s tearing up and making little sounds of pleasure on every punctuated thrust. And it’s funny, really, how just a few minutes of those deep, measured thrusts, those saccharine praises are already enough to drive Sana wild. Enough to get her back to the same point as before.

It was all driving Jihyo just as wild too.

Legs interlock around Jihyo’s hips. It keeps the two of them so close to each other, Jihyo’s not even sure Sana wants her to move at all. What she does know is that Sana is close to tipping over the edge once again. She feels it in the way Sana’s hand fumbles for something to ground her, like she couldn’t never get close enough to Jihyo in these moments. And what kind of girlfriend would Jihyo be if she didn’t offer up her own hand for Sana?

Sneakily, her unoccupied hand slips between the two of them to rub at Sana’s clit. Hips buck up, caught off guard by the sudden sensation. Eyes flutter shut. There’s moans and pleads dripping with lust, asking for more. And Jihyo just rubs and rubs and rubs, just the way she knows the woman underneath her loves so much. She whispers sweet praises, and drives in so deep, so precise, so full and it’s all just so- 

Sana’s eyes snap open, looking deep into Jihyo’s eyes. She comes with a stammering, “coming, coming, coming, Jihyo,” clenching around the toy. Jihyo lets go of her hand to cradle an arm beneath her, pulling Sana up slightly, allowing her to grind deeper against her as she finishes. They rock together, all while that hand is still rubbing at her clit. Finally, Jihyo slumps onto Sana with a deep exhale. Once her girlfriend had finished riding out her orgasm, that is. A few wet kisses are placed on Sana’s face, from her forehead, to her nose, until lips meet once again in a searing kiss. It’s after that when Jihyo slowly pulls out.

Still a little out of breath, the younger woman tiredly undoes the harness and slips it off. The toy is gone a moment later and Jihyo lays back down. Sana turns, and shifts downward a bit, to gently lay on Jihyo’s chest. She seems so satisfied like this. Nestled on her chest, head tucked under her chin, eyes closed. She holds Jihyo close and traces little shapes on her warm skin. It’s so adorable. Jihyo can’t help but lean down to press another kiss to her forehead. Little complements fall from her lips. How she’s so proud of Sana. How she knows Sana works hard. How much she loves Sana. Everything is just Sana, Sana, Sana and it makes the woman mentioned blush. Honestly, Jihyo amusedly thinks, her girlfriend blushes far too purely for someone who was begging to be fucked deeper a minute ago. 

“I didn’t get to say this earlier,” Sana mutters, “but the petals on the ground were a cute idea.”

“Thanks baby. I didn’t think you noticed though, considering you jumped me as soon as we stepped foot in here.”

Both women laugh at that, before the comfortable silence returns. Their breathing in sync. The gentle hum of the fan in the other room. Sweet smelling incense still permeates the air. It’s so familiar, in a way, and it all feels so right. Jihyo thinks, knows rather, she could stay like this for hours on end.

But it seems like her girlfriend has a better idea.

“Now,” Sana starts. She rolls over onto Jihyo, face close enough for their noses to touch. “I _insist_ that I give you a little something after all of that.”

And well… it’s not like Jihyo could say no to her a second time, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This one started off as I small idea I had waiting next to the lush store in the mall and now here we are. But anyway! Feedback/comments/corrections/criticism is always appreciated. Thats all for now.
> 
> (Fun fact: I wrote part of this listening to nothing but the Wonder Girls Reboot album and another part waiting to get a CT scan in the ER :D haha)


End file.
